kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
It's Up To Him
|volume = Volume 23 |romaji = Kare-shidai sa |kanji = 彼しだいさ |release date = March 18, 2013 |anime episode = Episode 63 |previous = I No Longer Know |next = Welcome }} is the two hundred and sixth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kuroko is interviewed by Akashi, in which Kuroko tells the latter of his efforts to improve his basketball skills. Akashi acknowledges him, but he also notes that despite Kuroko's efforts, he has no fruits to show for his labour. Kuroko is discouraged by Akashi's words to which Akashi apologizes, but tells him that he didn't mean it in a negative way. On the contrary, Akashi is impressed by Kuroko's hard work, sports' IQ, and the decent amount of practice he has done; however, despite all of that, Akashi still doesn't sense anything from Kuroko. Akashi explains to him that not only does he have a weak presence in his daily life, but also as an athlete, making this an extremely special situation. Akashi advises Kuroko to use this to his advantage since it is his greatest strength--meaning, Kuroko will have to create a completely new style of play for himself. Kuroko's skills can only be developed by himself through the trial and error technique, meaning Akashi cannot teach it to him. Akashi then leaves Kuroko by saying that he has high expectations of him, giving him two hints to help him. First, Kuroko should completely discard the established concepts; secondly, he should not forget that Kuroko himself is weak-- therefore, he should focus his skills on team play rather than individual play. Akashi leaves and tells Kuroko to come to him when he finds his answer. Outside the gym, Akashi finds Midorima eavesdropping on his and Kuroko's conversation. Midorima questions Kuroko's usefulness on the court to which Akashi comments on the many possibilities Kuroko carries within him. However, Akashi states he has only dangled a thread in front of him; Kuroko has to climb it on his own. The next day, Kuroko approaches his third string coach to tell him of his decision to continue to play basketball. The coach supports Kuroko's decision and allows him to continue. Kuroko then approaches Aomine and tells him of his decision as well, to which Aomine is overjoyed as they bump fists. Kuroko's school days continue as he is thinking of his new basketball style. One day he is walking with Aomine home, relaying the conversation he had with Akashi. Aomine tells Kuroko that it would be cool if a pass bends, but Kuroko thinks that is impossible. The two part ways when Kuroko sees the library he wants to visit. Inside the library, Kuroko finds books focusing on sports, but right beside it is the section of hobbies and the book focusing on the manipulation of gaze, which Kuroko takes. for the first time]] The third string is practicing in their gym when some of the players note Kuroko's low presence, noting that it is even lower than it was before. Finally after three months, Kuroko approaches Akashi to show him his answer. He intends to show Akashi through a match which Akashi accepts and goes to ask his captain Nijimura for permission, which he grants. The match between the third and the second string is about to begin when the players notice Nijimura and Sanada on the sidelines. Meanwhile, Akashi is with Kuroko, explaining the rules of the game. The game will be a standard game of 5 players on each team. In order for Kuroko to prove himself, he will have to win the game and play well enough to gain the approval of the coach and the captain of the first string, this being his only chance. The match begins and a second string player wonders where his mark disappeared to. A third string player who is in the possession of the ball sees Kuroko free and passes the ball to him. Kuroko uses his Misdirection for the first time and passes to his other teammate, surprising not only Akashi but also Nijimura and Sanada. Characters in order of appearance *Tetsuya Kuroko *Seijūrō Akashi *Shintarō Midorima *Daiki Aomine *Shūzō Nijimura *Sanada Matches featured Techniques used Navigation